Extreme Rules (2013)
St Louis, MO | typen=2 | type1=Smackdown | type2=FFFFFF | showname= Extreme Rules | lastevent=Wrestlemania XXIX | nextevent=Invasion (2013) | lastevent2=Extreme Rules (2012) | nextevent2= Extreme Rules (2014) }} Extreme Rules was a professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by WWE The E-Fed, which took place on June 2, 2013 at the Scottrade Center in St. Louis, Missouri. This was the second show in WWE's production lineage for the Extreme Rules event. It featured talent from the SmackDown brand. There were nine matches scheduled on the event's main show. The Alliance members; World Heavyweight Champion, Sterling James Keenan and Divas Champion, Lizzie Ryan were featured on the PPV poster. Background Extreme Rules featured professional wrestling matches that involve wrestlers from pre-existing feuds, plots, and storylines that play out on WWE television. Wrestlers portrayed villains or heroes as they followed a series of events that built tension and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches. Event The first match of the night was a Battle royal to determine the #1 Contender for the WWE Divas Championship. Nadia Giovanni won the match after last eliminating Candice Michelle. The second match saw Johnny Gargano & Chuck Taylor of Team F.I.S.T take on Heath Slater & Brad Maddox of the E-Factor. Earlier in the night Maddox was taken out leaving Heath Slater to compete in a handicap match. Gargano would pin Slater after Taylor landed a Powerbomb aided senton. In the third match, Divas Champion Lizzie Ryan teamed up with her new tag team partner, Lian Cortes to take on her former partner Trista Anderson & Trish Stratus in a #1 Contenders match for the WWE Divas Tag Team Championship. Ryan would win the match after pinning Anderson with her Sleeping Beauty finishing maneuever. The fourth match was between Wade Barrett versus Roman Reigns inside of a steel cage. Barrett won the match after hitting his Bull Hammer elbow, however directly following the match he would be attacked by Reigns as well as the rest of the members of The Alliance. The fifth match was between John Cena and Cody Rhodes in a TLC match, which Cena won after hitting Rhodes with an AA off the ladder and through a table. The sixth match was between The Alliance members Jimmy Jacobs & Seth Rollins and AJ Styles and Travis Kooper of Ignition for the WWE Tag Team Championship, which was won by The Alliance after Styles walked out on Kooper. The seventh match was between United States Champion Adam Cole and Justin Gabriel for the WWE United States Championship which was won by Gabriel after Jake Anderson interfered and attacked Cole, allowing Gabriel to hit a 450 splash and climb the ladder to retrieve the championship. The eighth match of the night was between Divas Champion Lizzie Ryan and Paige for the WWE Divas Championship in a Street Fight. Originally Paige would defeat Ryan and win the championship, however members of the Alliance would make their way down to the ring and reveal to the referee that Lizzie's foot was underneath the bottom rope. A replay was shown that her foot was in fact underneath the bottom rope, so the referee restarted the match. Ryan would win the match and retain her title after hitting Paige with a steel pipe. The final match was between Sterling James Keenan and Chris Jericho for the World Heavyweight Championship. Keenan won the first stage (Extreme Rules match) after delivering Jericho a MK Ultra. The second stage was a tables match which Keenan also won after interference from both The Alliance, along with Brad Maddox and Heath Slater to win the match and retain the championship. Results External links